The Start of Summer
by KitSnake
Summary: Sasuke's been in love with a blond heart throb since childhood. Well summer's here and Naruto is now a senior. Time is running out as of now especially since Sasuke is only a junior. It's now or never! Do it or Loose it! What could possibly stop him? (WARNING BOYXBOY action. Rated M. Narusasu, sakulee, yaoi, love, anime stuff XD summer, pool)
1. My Crush

**_Authors Note: I got some free time so I made some changes and corrections. There are still some errors and the changes are more on Naruto's part, but they should fix things._**

Sasuke bit his lip as he stared from his teacher's rambling mouth to the slow ticking clock. Summer break was officially about to start. His sophomore year was going to end along with his crush's junior year. He twirled a pencil in between practiced fingers in his right hand and looked around the classroom to see kids already whispering about their plans and such.

His obsidian orbs stopped on one person in particular.

A 17 year old heartthrob with dreamy cerulean eyes to fit perfectly with a beach tan and sun blazing hair. He was even more of breath taker with his thick tattooed whiskers on his face to give him more of a wild look.

Sasuke found himself inhaling and letting out a longing sigh while he slumped down, laying his left arm across the desk. With his head resting upon said arm he used his right to push back raven strands from his bangs that tickled his cheek.

No one heard this audible breath of deep affection but his on and off again friend Sakura. She turned from Ino to see her guy buddy ogling his desire across the room. He'd now taken the pencil end and started to grind it between his teeth while staring at the teen.

Sakura couldn't help but snicker as she nudged the raven to snap out of it. She then yanked the pencil out of his mouth and tossed it somewhere.

"My fucking eye!" A male student cried out from the back as he clutched on to the assaulted optic.

"Silence! Now as I was saying…" The teacher's voice boomed over the cry of pain and was soon ignored the moment she dropped her tone back to normal.

Sakura ignored the incident she caused and leaned over to whisper, "So you're officially out of time. Are you going to ask him or what?"

Sasuke sat up and gave her a blank look. He then responded in a hushed mocking voice with, "Ask out who? Naruto Uzumaki? My childhood crush and love of my life? The guy I secretly stalk and take pictures of. They guy that could also be completely STRAIGHT!"

He stole another regretful glance to the item of his undying affection after his little rant.

Naruto himself was busy talking amongst his three best friends; Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, about throwing a party.

The teacher on the other hand had given up trying to explain financial aid to the students long ago once she realized it was 2:25, so everyone had already toned her out.

"Oh come on Sasuke! What are the odds? You know I've heard he didn't even sleep with the girls he dated." Sakura gave him that little detail with a pat on the back.

Sasuke shook his head in dismay and looked back over at the blonde whom was high fiving the other boys.

Naruto luckily turned in time to see the raven and winked his way.

The crushing teen gulped and turned away quickly.

"Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled out to his emerald friend.

The blonde frowned a little getting the wrong idea. He turned back to the guys he was debating with on how to announce the party to everyone quietly, but their whiskered friend never liked the quiet route. With that said he got an idea.

"Be right back boys." The teen smirked to his gang and tapped the desk top while getting up from his seat. He straightened out his black muscle tank top and blue jeans which made the group look baffled and amused.

"We're still in school moron. What the hell are you fixing yourself up for?" Kiba chuckled with a mocking gesture.

"Shush, watch and learn puppy breathe." Naruto combated with a charming smile as he walked over to the teacher whom had a brow quirked at the approaching student.

"Aye teach, How you doin?" he asked her while he propped himself up on the edge of her desk earning the attention of all the students.

"I'll be good in three minutes." she said with a roll of her eyes to her most talkative teen.

"Ahh so you're just as pumped for summer vacation as we are huh?" He questioned while trailing a finger off the edge of the desk before motioning at everyone in the room, getting a small rouse out of them.

"Yes?" The teacher said offhandedly with a smirk forming ready for the whole point in this. She knew he was up to something because he never did anything unless he had a bigger plan.

Naruto leaned over on the desk to be inches away from her face much to a certain someone's displeasure.

"Well teach guess what?" the blond added a lewd smirk making the teacher a bit uncomfortable as she stood her ground with her face burning. She couldn't help it. The teen was everyone woman's dream for his age.

"What?" she answered with a slight squeak in her voice.

Naruto's smirk only got bigger from knowing he'd got her.

"You and everyone else are formally invited to…" the blond trailed off smoothly and jumped on her desk, turning around to face the class.

"THE ALL OUT SUMMER PARTY BLAST! At MY HOUSE. This SATURDAY AT 7:00!" He announced while covering the corners of his mouth to give a boom effect.

The class went wild with cheering, especially since he did it at the right time with the bell ringing soon after.

Naruto turned is upper body slightly to wink at the stunned teacher. He then stripped of his shirt and swirled it around screaming, "WOOOOHH!"

The other group of boys he was planning with followed his lead earning steamy whistles around the room.

Sasuke's mouth dropped at his affection's model board body. Sure he'd seen him shirtless before. It was kind of an everyday thing with the loud mouth, but in class? Never. Why it was more erotic now he had no idea.

The teacher didn't know what to say for her face was fully flushed and class was over. She could hear the other kids in the halls bursting out of their classrooms.

Naruto jumped off her desk then nodded towards the door saying, "Alright you monsters party isn't till Saturday so get the hell out of here!"

Everyone obeyed with smiles and laughs as they gathered their things to go.

Sasuke quit his staring when Sakura nudged him again.

"Come on! We've got planning to do!" She said with a cheery smile as she shot up slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

The raven nodded with a sigh and packed up his things. When he got up he turned too quickly to walk down the aisle and bumped into his bare chested love interest whom caught him.

"Whoa, hey Sasuke you better be there you hear me?" Naruto ordered the flustered teen he had in his grasp before he shot a smile at Sakura.

"You too Sakura!"

"Of course we'll be there..." The raven mumbled and looked elsewhere.

"You better or I'll find your fine ass and drag you there myself." The blond chuckled and nudged the teens chin with his thumb.

Sakura giggled and punched the flirtatious older teen in the shoulder lightly.

"You better not be hitting on him." She spoke up for her dazed friend.

Ino leaned over to coo out, "Oh, I think he issssss."

Naruto chuckled and grinned with lips formed to say something but Kiba interrupted loudly with, "Oi! Naruto, dude we gotta prepare for the party early so come on!"

The called teen rolled his ocean themed orbs and shrugged to the three in front of him.

"Whatever just be there!" the blond said sternly while pointing a finger at the boy and the girls. He then slung his shirt over his shoulder and took off with a wave.

~oOOo~

After goodbyes and see ya soon the two younger teens were headed off down the street.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked as she smiled at the boy walking next to her.

"Really? I thought you were going to pla-"

"Aye, you're the one with the highest IQ here rivalling Shikamaru and he's lazy sooo you're the boss for now." she interrupted with a chuckle and pinch to her friends face.

Sasuke jerked away from her, rubbing his assaulted right cheek then down to his chin causing himself to blush. He shook his head and put on the one for determination.

"Okay here's what we're going to do!"


	2. The Plan

"Wait…what?" Sakura coughed out sarcastically trying not to laugh from her Indian style position on the raven's navy blue sheeted bed.

Sasuke blushed and rolled his eyes before placing both hands on his hips.

"I'm going to dress up!" He said with a twitching brow, wondering what was so damn funny.

She was laughing hysterically now because the raven teen never dressed up.

"Come on, you're meaning of dress up is to wear all black like you're going to an all-day funeral."

Sasuke tapped his foot watching his friend continue her mocking laughter.

"Well since you're 'the queen of fashion' what do you have in mind?"

"Oh my, sense you asked…" she eased her way off his bed ruffling her shorts and kicking her slippers out of the way on the floor.

"I think for once you should be the one being drooled and gawked at." Sakura twirled around him playfully to his closet. She opened the wooden sliding doors and searched through his clothes.

The raven rolled his eyes again and plopped down on his bed to watch her take things out of his closet. She was tossing ones she didn't like on the floor for no reason. 'Woman' he groaned in his head at the mess. He felt his cell vibrate and so answered the little text seeing as though it was from his brother.

These are the texts exchanged during Sakura's clothes raid.

_ -Text-_

_Itachi: Little bro is that pink thing still there?_

_Sasuke: Yeah, she's helping me out._

_Itachi: Oh… with your obsession again? _

_Sasuke: I'm not obsessed -_-!_

_Itachi: Ha! Sure. I'm getting take out. You and the creature want some?_

_Sasuke: Of course! Thanks._

_Itachi: Np, love ya._

_Sasuke: …_

_Itachi: I, your loving big brother, am bringing you food and you can't say I love you back. FOR SHAME! ~tears~_

_Sasuke: You are such a drama queen... Love you…_

_Itachi: Don't hate. See ya in a bit. _

_Sasuke: Oki._

_ -End of Text-_

Sasuke looked up to see his friend had finished her destruction and was facing him holding the clothes she'd picked out for him.

"Itachi is bringing us some food and…. What…the hell…is…THAT?" With a frightened expression he backed up on the bed.

She'd picked out denim jean shorts that were a little too short and a red tank top that was way too small with a black jean jacket.

"Sakura, I haven't worn any of those things since I was 10!"

"Exactly! We are going to bring out those curves!" she grinned and tossed them to him.

"No way in hell am I going to wear that!" he shouted as he imagined Naruto laughing at him. He dodged the clothes as if it would burn him alive.

"Oh yes you can! And you're going to wear these matching black lined flip-flops with them since they have the symbol to go with the one on the back of the jacket."

Sasuke groaned and looked down fidgeting with his fingers.

"What if he… you know..." the raven mumbled out while looking towards the glass balcony doors.

"What if he what? Doesn't like it? Pshh he will. He's a guy…they all like tight things in both ways." Sakura informed while straightening the outfit out next to him.

"And if he doesn't I'll pound his face in!"

"You don't have to beat him…"

"Are you kidding? I've watched you fantasize over him for years. It's time he starts to drool too."

"I don't drool!"

"Mhm, tell that to your desk."

Sasuke chortled and pushed the girl in a playful sense. After he was pushed back he pulled out his phone and flipped through it to an image of Naruto at a football game. It was actually a picture the blonde had posed for. He was standing there in his football uniform with the ball in hand pointing it at the camera grinning.

Sakura sighed and grumbled upon checking her watch.

"Oi, when's your brother getting here? I'm starvingggg." She groaned while dropping down on the bed generating the creaking noise of springs.

"He should be on his way back soon." The raven clicked away from the picture when his phone vibrated again to announce another text. This time the text was from someone else of high importance.

"Naruto just texted me…!" he squealed slash whispered out losing his voice.

Sakura leaned over and moved the phone so she could see it too. She waited for him to click open but the teen seemed to be stunned for about the third time today. Smacking her gums she pressed the button for him.

_Naruto: Hey! You never text me dude? What's that about? Anyway just checking to make sure your still coming. Me and the guys have got about half the stuff already…Oh, bring a swim suit! I fixed up the pool in my backyard so I better see you in there. Yes I am a handy man ~wink, wink, nudge, nudge~_

"Oh my god Sasuke! He's practically flirting with you." Sakura burst out and pinched him.

"Ow! No he's not! He's just you know being himself." Sasuke mumbled and blushed while reading the text again.

"Fine, fine reply then." she brought a pillow to hug to her itty bitty chest as she watched.

The raven looked from her then to the phone.

"Reply with what? And why is he texting me now?"

"Because there is going to be a pool and he wants to see that ass obviously."

Sasuke's face lit up even more while he stared at the text confused.

"TEXT HIM!" Sakura shouted making the teen next to her cringe and cave in to text the blond heartthrob back.

_Sasuke: Ha-ha I would of texted you but I wasn't sure if you'd answer...Um sure I'm still coming and I'll bring a swim suit! Should I also bring a towel?_

"A towel Sasuke?" Sakura commented sarcastically on the text he'd sent.

"Shut up."

The girl shrugged and waited along with him for the older teens reply.

The raven's phone vibrated two minutes later and the text popped up.

_Naruto: Of course I'd answer you Sasuke? Ever since we exchanged numbers at the last football game I expected you to you know text me or something lol. Naw you don't have to bring a towel. I'm supplying that for everyone. With that said don't bring a towel! I will personally spank you with it if you do ;D jk that was a bad joke Ahhh…. You can bring one if you want. See ya tomorrow, gotta stop these dumb asses from trying to start the car back up with my TV. D: !_

. "He wants the A." she hinted with an outburst of laughter.

Sasuke couldn't explain all the thoughts rushing through his head, his face and other areas. He took the pillow she had held against her and smacked her in the face with it before turning to his phone to respond.

_Sasuke: I'll definitely text you more then! And LOL pervert -.- ... See ya tomorrow and good luck with them!_

With that done Itachi finally returned home with the long awaited food. They ate, hung out and talked more about the party until it was getting dark out.

Sakura gathered her things to go home since she too had to pick out an outfit.

"You can do this Sasuke." She tried to boost his confidence and hugged him.

"I'll try." he mumbled, barely returning the gesture.

Once she was gone he thanked his brother again and got ready for bed. As he fell onto his bed and snuggled up in his covers he heard his phone vibrate again against the wooden nightstand top. He picked it up to see it was from his hyper active crush.

_Naruto: Sorry to text you so late! I just felt bad for the perverted comments you know. Wasn't sure if it bothered you. Heh-heh… I also wanted to talk to you some more since you are apparently shy as hell._

_Sasuke: Its fine really…. I enjoy your jokes. Watch it dobe! I'm not shy I'm just patient… So you fixed the car? And how'd you get Iruka to agree to this? _

Sasuke didn't know if he was already dreaming or if he was sick.

Naruto himself was still setting up the party with the others. They had more stuff to get but they could get the rest tomorrow. It was around 11:45 pm when they crashed at his place.

_Naruto: Good! Just wanted to make sure I hadn't scared you off. Yeah I fixed it…I'm a handy man remember ;)? All jokes aside though, my dad use to fix cars for a living so I inherited some of the talent I guess. Oh and Iruka is off with Kakashi on their vacation I just so happened to influence ;) sooo the party is pretty illegal. Did you just call me dobe? Bastard you are getting dunked tomorrow just for that! But hey I'll let you get some sleep. I'm about to pass out myself so goodnight. BTW we need to text more on better circumstances you know…like when I'm not throwing a major party!_

_Sasuke: You texted me first :P! What's dunked? _

Sasuke never got a reply back that night but oh well. He slept peacefully with a smile on his face awaiting tomorrow.

Naruto on the other hand was also pleased he'd finally talked to the raven. He'd now just passed out in the most uncomfortable positon on the couch though along with Kiba asleep on the floor, Choji by the fridge and Shikamaru asleep on the armchair.


	3. The Party

Naruto woke up with minor pain in his neck due to the fact that he'd slept on his stomach with his head craned against the arm of the couch. He groaned and looked down at Kiba on the floor next to him. Using his leg he had dangling off he kicked the dog boy in the side.

"Oi Kiba wake up man." The blond coughed out and sat up himself, ruffling his rough bangs.

Kiba growled and rolled over on his side closer to the couch for warmth.

Shikamaru mumbled something in his sleep about noise while trying to adjust to get more comfortable.

Naruto continued to scratch his spiked tuff of blond hair as he looked around at his sleeping friends to find one missing.

"Choji!" He shouted tiredly much to Shika's dislike.

"Shut it blondie you little…drag queen." He grumbled out, not feeling up to coming up with anything better.

The blonde teen shrugged and stood up stretching and yawning.

"Choji!" he shouted again seeing as though he didn't get a response the first time.

Kiba woke up this time since he was next Naruto on the floor. He turned over on his back and glared up at his friend.

"He's probably upstairs sleeping comfortably in a bed like we should be." The copper headed male guessed while stretching.

They heard a small audible fart and all looked at each other for the culprit.

"Aye wasn't me. It was probably Naruto he's always being a Shrek." Kiba accused while sitting up and gesturing to the blonde groggily.

"You still won't let that go?" Naruto chuckled and stepped over the grudging teen on the floor to go look in the kitchen.

"You farted in his face during the last game!" Shikamaru spoke up this time trying not to laugh himself.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Yeah that makes everything better! I've always wanted to end my last year with your ass breathing in my face." Kiba complained and let his body fall back onto the floor.

The blond shook his head with a grin and turned to the kitchen to see Choji on the floor with a bag of Doritos on his stomach clearly open and all gone.

"Aye skinny wake up."

The teen mumbled something about more Doritos mom which made his friend laugh while he knelt down beside him.

"Choji I swear if you ate all the damn Doritos…. I'll kill you myself now get up!" Naruto shouted the last part near the boy's unprepared ear.

The sleeping teen flinched and sat up abruptly holding his right ear.

"Aye what was that for man?" the plumper boy pouted.

He chortled and reached on the counter to grab a bag of chips. Tossing it to his friend he said, "My apologies."

The blonde then stood back up to see the other guys getting up and stretching out their arms.

"We have a few more things to get and we'll be set. Let's roll out!" The blond informed before he headed up stairs to get ready.

"Yeah, let's all follow are leader Fartimus Prime!"

"Let it go Kiba!"

Even though Naruto and Kiba were going back and forth with each other they still managed to all take turns showering and such. They changed into spare clothing they'd brought with them from having planned this little sleepover in case they had to go back out. Since the beach tanned teen was the first to finish he waited downstairs for the others.

He pulled out his phone to see that he had a message. His heartbeat picked up for a fleeting minute until he realized the PM wasn't from Sasuke. Yeah he had a thing for the raven but he wasn't sure if it was mutual since he was always so distant. The text was instead from his weird ex, Sai.

_Sai: Party still on? ~Lovely Painting~_

'The hell? Lovely painting my ass.' the blond thought as he read the text. He'd dated the boy secretly for a while but not too long. He reminded him of Sasuke which Naruto figured out was the reason he was with him. So he broke it off because it was clearly wrong.

_Naruto: yup and hey to you too._

He got no reply after that and shrugged. He guessed the teen was still sour about the whole thing…When the others came back down he and his friends headed out to get the final things they needed to make the party a hit.

~oOOo~

It was rounding 6:50 and Sasuke Uchiha had on his outfit that he'd adjusted a little…okay allot! He'd replaced the shorts with ripped denim skinny jeans and the red tank top with a plain loose black one. It stopped a ways below his bellybutton leaving a gap between the jeans to show off the toned V-line.

He switched out the black jacket for a denim one to go with the jeans and the flip-flops were changed out for all black to complete the simple look.

Sakura didn't complain when she arrived in her frilly pink strapless summer dress with her matching swim suit under it. She knew he would change it so no fuss was needed.

After he put his own trunks in her bag they left in her car since she was offering.

Upon arriving at the booming party they could barely find a parking spot. It seemed that half the town's adolescents were practically there. Even a few random peeps from out of town had popped up. The place was blasting with music, food and drinks all by the pool side. Everyone was having the time of their lives like always when it was an event thrown by the party god himself.

Naruto was walking around the lit up pool area handing out food on a silver tray in his black swim trunks with red swirls.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way through the crowd over to him and each took a burger off the plate.

"Who the hell is grilling?" Sakura asked with emerald orbs widening as she took another bite.

"Your man Lee. He put love into everything." The blonde joked and pointed over at the grill to the green shorts teen with an apron on.

She squeaked and pushed pass the two with her bag at her side to get to the chef.

"They need to go ahead and hook up already." He chortled and turned to Sasuke afterwards.

"Well hot damn….Just showing enough to tease huh?" The blonde complemented and gandered at the teen.

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his burger with a smirk afterwards. He was indeed loving this attention but it was short lived when Sai popped up next to them.

"Afternoon you two." The paler teen wearing a black crop top and white swim shorts butted in. He was twirling his martini in his hand as the other rested on his hip.

"Hey Sai, glad you could make it." He said absentmindedly for he was still eye-raping the raven in front of him.

Sasuke cut his eyes at the random teen. He then quirked an eyebrow in curiosity of who he was. Whoever he was he wasn't enjoying his presence at the moment.

"Hey could you hold this? Thanks." Sai rudely shoved his glass in the ravens hand before turning to the older teen and saying, "Naruto can I speak with you for a moment?" He then took hold of the blonde's wrist and dragged him off, making him drop the tray by doing so.

Sasuke was taken aback for a sec until he realized what had just happened. He threw down the glass and followed them, ignoring the curious looks he received. He was fatally stopped by an overly excited Sakura.

"You have to try this!" she demanded while she shoved a wing in his mouth.

He gagged on cue and spat it out.

"Sakura what the hell?"

"Sorry." she smiled apologetically and patted his back.

"It's just realllyyy good."

Sasuke grunted and looked around for the two he was tailing but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Do you know a boy named Sai?" he asked her once he regained himself.

"Oh that kid…. He's pretty weird. There were rumors him and Naruto were really close but they haven't been seen much together."

"Hn."

"Ask Kiba if you want to know more." Sakura waved her hand carelessly as she went back to the chef.

The raven then went on a search for the dog boy amongst the bustling crowd.

~oOOo~

Meanwhile Sai was kissing all over Naruto in the kitchen area much to the blonde's discomfort.

"Will you just stop?!" He ordered furiously and pushed the baffled teen off against the counter.

"Why are you resisting me all of a sudden? Oh god…please don't tell me it's Sasuke." Sai pushed back an awkwardly long left bang and crossed his arms with an affronted look on his face.

"Yeah actually. Is there a problem?"

"Ha! Now that's funny. You know you and him aren't compatible in the least?"

"Well opposites attract."

"Ha, cute. You know Sasuke's is pretty smart, right? He's going to go to some major college out of the area while you, the party boy, will stay here and probably go to a lesser college to minimize the effort. Hell, you might not even go and settle for working in your father's old car shop like you told me. He lives a luxurious life, and you… come on Naruto really? You'll settle for an apartment before you ever look at a house." Sai snickered with his nonchalant convincing tone.

"So? I could just go to his colle-"

"Naruto, love, honestly? You would leave here for him?!"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh my god…," the conniving teen covered his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled, continuing with, "you're already tied down to this little bitch! What's next? You going to dress the way he wants? Talk the way he wants? Follow him around and carry his bags while wearing a thousand dollar leash and-"

"And your point is?" Naruto understood the point but he didn't truly think too much on it like he should have. He already knew Sasuke had a pretty well set life and future. That doesn't mean it'll interfere with them getting together or force him to change that much.…

"You have so many friends and family here that love you and will miss you. You're the party god for christ sake!"

"They can find another party guy!"

"Wow…And what about your dads shop?"

"I'll just give that up to if I ha-"

"Wait! You are going to give up your dream?! Who the hell are you and what have you done with the guy I fell in love with?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged letting the teen get under his skin.

"I'm still me!"

"No you're not! You're his fucking pet now Naruto! He didn't even have to sign the papers! You practically put the collar on yourself. All he has to do now is get you castrated and you'll be loyal forever!"

"Whatever." He glared at the laughing teen and tried to march past him only to be stopped by his outstretched arm.

"I'm warning you love…You'll be a dickless poodle by the time he's done with you."

"I'll take my chances. Now if you don't mind I'd like to return back to the party that I started." The blonde jerked the others arm out of his way and headed back to the pool area.


	4. We Fight

While Naruto returned to the party out back Sasuke had found Kiba getting drunk by the pool side.

"So you think they dated?" He asked the intoxicated dog lover whom just shrugged.

"He would have *hiccupped* told me! But then again there's allot of s-*hiccup*ecrets about that asswhole!" The teen then burped and stood up. He jumped into the pool without warning, splashing the raven and other passerby's.

"Agh!" Sasuke grunted over his soaked clothes.

"Where's that swim suit bastard?"

The raven jumped at the amused voice until he looked up to see his affection towering over him with that famous grin.

"I-In Sakura's bag … I think" He stuttered while the older teen helped him up.

After an awkward moment of starring they both left to find Sakura over by Lee. She gave them his swim trunks out of her bag and they headed off to the bathroom.

Naruto had given him a towel from the nearby rack to dry off with before he changed. He then waited outside the door patiently.

Sasuke returned wearing the fitted navy swim trunks with his own symbol on either cheek side. His face flashed a bright pink when he received whistles and clapping from the older teen.

"Really dobe?"

"Hell yeah! Now you're ready." He said as he walked over to the confused raven and picked him up bridal style.

Sasuke clung onto him out of shock and eyed the spontaneous male.

"P-Put me down!" He panicked and he held on tighter.

"Nope, remember what I told you?" Naruto hinted while walking towards backdoor and out to the pool area.

Sasuke put two and two together as his eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no, no!"

While he was saying no, no, no his holder was saying, "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He ran up to the pool with the teen in his arms and tossed the boy in, but since the raven's hold was to strong he was forced into the pool as well.

They were greeted with amused faces and laughter when they surfaced.

Naruto spat out water in a fountain like motion as Sasuke glared at him

"What? I keep my promises."

The response he got was countless splashes to the face.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" someone shouted resulting in a whole bunch of people jumping in causing the raven to lose sight of his target.

He felt something tickle his side for sec until he suddenly rose out of the water on Naruto's shoulders with a feeble shriek.

The blonde laughed at the adorable sound and adjusted the teen on top.

"Ready for this?" He asked with his sun kissed locks plastered on his face.

Sasuke laughed harder than he'd ever done his life.

"I haven't been ready for any of this!"

"Good!" Sakura appeared in front them on lee's shoulders with a giant smile.

"Are you ready for a youthful battle Naruto!" lee announced aloud.

"Of course I am bushy brow!"

"Nobody calls him that dobe, it's on!" Sakura defended playfully.

"Well nobody calls him dobe but me!" Sasuke joined in on the defense.

And so the game of Chicken (or Shoulder Wars) begins with Naruto and lee charging at each other stopping inches away to let Sakura and Sasuke battle it out.

They went on till Sasuke and Naruto eventually won by knocking Sakura off lee.

The party god cheered with the rest until he went back under water to let his partner off his shoulders. The raven looked around for the blond because he didn't resurface instantly.

"Boo!" he whispered in the young teen's ear making him jolt a bit and turn around splashing.

"Idiot!" Sasuke shouted, completely flushed. He was then surprised by a sudden embrace from the older male.

"Thank you for coming." Naruto said gratefully against the other.

Everyone was wrapped up in their own thing except Sai whom was watching blankly from out of the pool.

"Of course, Naruto."

The party teen leaned a few inches away to look down into the alluring onyx in his arms. Carried away in the moment he brushed his own lost lips over the younger male's thinner ones.

Sasuke blindly returned the long awaited kiss and wrapped his arms around the others neck in a natural sense.

Everyone, except Sai, let out an up roar of approval.

The kiss got a little more heated when tongue action took place.

"Whoa, get a room! Get. A. Room! Get. A. Room!" A random guest started chanting getting the others to join along in the banter.

Naruto broke the kiss from hearing the outcry and blushed a little embarrassed himself. The teen in his arms had a dreamy look on his face therefore not hearing a damn thing. He had to lead the raven out of the pool and back to the house where they were stopped by Sai standing in the doorway.

"Wow…you really did move up to screwing upper class bitches. Congrats!" The jealous teen clapped slowly.

Sasuke awoke from his daze and glowered at the insult.

"Pardon me?" He stepped up into the unwavering teen's face.

The blonde tried to pull him back while saying, "Ignore him, he's just being a bitch himself."

"What the hell is your problem Sai? I don't even know you!"

"Naruto don't you want to tell him?" Sai grinned with malice towards the blonde.

"I use to date him okay? But I only did it because he reminded me of you. So I broke it off and he's still butt hurt about it." Naruto admitted with a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and looked over Sai with the comment of, "How the hell did this filth remind you of me?"

Naruto shrugged saying, "I have no damn idea."

"We dated and we fucked for your information, so don't flatter yourself. If he truly was dating me for you then I must be deaf because every night all I could hear was my name. It wasn't until that football game that he found out that a certain rich prick might actually have the 'hots' for him. After that he decided he'd try a different piece of ass only to find out he was signing up to be a lapdog. So good luck with being the new house pet Naruto! And god help you Sasuke for when you try to put a leash on him...he has quite a bite. " Sai cooed before strutting pass the two with a wink at the blonde.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Sasuke crossed his arms and watched the rude teen disappear back into the crowd.

"Sasuke if I went to a college here would you stay?" the blond asked as worry sunk in. He hoped that that would be the case because he had actually intended on bringing back his dad's old car shop instead but he'd give that up if he had to.

The raven turned back to the other and frowned. He couldn't stay here since there was a really good college in another state he'd already been accepted into due to his outstanding achievements reaching their ears.

"I can't….but that shouldn't stop us right?"

"Yeah its okay I guess... I'm just not one for long distance relationships especially one that doesn't have to be one. What's wrong with the colleges down here anyway?"

"Because they're not really difficult to get into Naruto. I mean Konoha College is practically for idiots." Sasuke blurted out in a joking sense which resulted in a fake laugh and a hurt expression from the blond.

"Oh my god Naruto I didn't me-"

"No it's fine I get it. Even if I were to try to get into your college I basically wouldn't have a chance right?" He cut the raven off and walked past him into the house to the kitchen area to get a much needed drink.

"Naruto seriously," Sasuke begged as he followed the teen inside, "it's not like that! I had no ide-"

"If you did have an idea since you're apparently full of them and I'm not, would you still think I'm stupid?" Naruto snapped in blind anger while opening a can of beer without looking back.

"I-"

"Be honest."

"Yes! If that's what you want to hear then yes! But Naruto you're not stupid and I didn't mean it that way!" Sasuke tried to reach the blond only for him to jerk away.

"The dumber they are the easier it is to control right?"

"NO! Where the hell is this coming from?! I'm not like that at all! Stop drinking and talk to me!" With confused grief in his voice he attempted to take the drink from the unsteady older teen.

"Oh so now you're trying to tell me what to do? I'm not your fucking dog you spoiled fag." He blurted out before he could even comprehend what he'd just said.

Sasuke stared with a mixture appalment and hurt on his face before slapping the older teen.

The blonde soon rose a fist to strike the raven back but stopped when he saw the evading tears pouring from the betrayed onyx.

"Shit, Sasuke I'm so sorr-"

"Forget it…. Thanks for inviting the spoiled fag to your party." He hissed out through choked anger and then ran off to the bathroom to grab his things.

"Sasuke, Sasuke I'm sorry! Please don-"

"Save it! Just leave me alone!" He pushed pass the blonde with tears blurring his vision. Heading back to the pool area he had to put up with stares and questions from the other guests.

Sakura looked up from her make out session with lee to see her distraught friend. She grabbed her bag and left with a kiss on her man's forehead to find out what was wrong.

"Sasuke are you oka-" she faltered when she noticed the stream. Cupping his face in her hand she asked urgently, "What the hell happened?"

Sai walked by and commented with a twisted like voice saying, "His dumbass tried to put a leash on a pit."

Sakura retaliated on instinct and shoved the teen into the pool earning laughs amongst the easily amused crowd. When she returned back to her bawling friend Naruto was making his way over to them. She glared him down knowing he was the only one that could make the raven cry like this.

"What did you do?!"

"We had an argument and I-"

"Take me home please!" Sasuke broke down even more as he gripped his jacket to his body.

Sakura nodded and stormed out with her distressed friend.

When they left without a word to anyone Naruto ended the party right then and there. He kept on his swim shorts and grabbed his orange hoodie with his flip-flops.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were in charge of getting everyone out while he hopped in his car to follow Sakura. Now that it was raining it was twice as difficult to tell her vehicle from another but he managed.

He followed them to a dark blue two story home that must have been Sasuke's house. There he waited on the curve till she left. An hour at least had passed before the girl came out. When she was gone he got out of his car into the pouring rain and climbed up the pipe line on the side of the house onto what he guessed was Sasuke's balcony since the lights were still on.

Losing his footing he fell onto the cold wet surface of the balcony floor making a loud plopping sound just as the lights turned off.

Sasuke had taken a bath earlier and switched to his white buttoned shirt and black boxers for the night. He was now crying on his bed and clutching his covers to his burning eyes when he heard the noise. He sat up instantly with eyes casted to the double glass doors to his balcony.

Lightning struck and the shadow of a man appeared making the raven scream and grab his gun his brother had given to him, hidden in the drawer of the night stand.

He slowly got off his bed with the gun raised at the twin doors. Slowly he walked over and opened it to see the soaked hooded figure.

"W-Who are you?!" the raven stuttered out over the pouring rain as the guy slid the hood back revealing dampened blond hair and regretful cerulean.


	5. We Make up

**_(_****_Warning_****_: There is an _****_Alternate Chapter_****_ for those that aren't comfortable with them 'doing it' just yet. Please skip to the next chapter if so XD)_**

"Leave now!" the raven shouted and shoved the guns barrel against the boy's chest.

"Shoot…. Me." He heaved out between intakes of air with the rain still pouring down hard.

"No! W-Why would I do that?" Sasuke took a step back from the teen with a sudden death wish.

"Because I've been…. an ass…. I was so scared of losing you when I'd just got you that I freaked out…..I said some things out of fear that I could never be good enough for you…. I know I'm not the brightest…. Just look at me, for god's sake I could have ringed the fucking doorbell but no. I'm here…. On your balcony in the pouring rain during a god damn thunderstorm."

Sasuke shook his head still feeling ill-will towards the teen.

"I know I hurt you and believe me I didn't mean too!...I've been crazy about you since the first grade and that's never…..going to change. So you can go out of state if that's your dream…. I'll be here working in my dad's shop because that's my dream. It's something I've been wanting to do for years but with school in the way I could never give it my all…..Hell, I hated school Sasuke… It wasn't my strong point and I can't pretend that it is... I never planned on going to college but someone I love has." The blond rambled with deep breathes in between.

"So that means that even when you leave, even after you're gone for years, even if you meet someone else up there and even if you forget about me I'm still going to love you regardless…but I can't change everything that I am."

Sasuke's heart had been pounding the whole time he confessed. He put the gun on safety and tossed it to the side.

"I'm not and will never ask you to change…I fell in love with you for you… I didn't mean to offend you either. You aren't dumb Naruto. Maybe a bit headstrong but not dumb. You think with your heart and that's the smartest thing anyone can do. I admire that you want to take on your father's work and I'm glad you shared it with me. " He gave a chortle at the end while he wiped his own tears from his face.

Naruto smiled wearily and took a step forward.

"Thank-"

"Wait, you need to know that I turned down that college."

"Sasuke you don't hav-"

"No, I am. I want to stay here. Now that I have a reason to stay that is…. Sakura even helped me with transferring. Besides I still have enough time to decide if your worth it or not." Sasuke smirked and took a step out into the rain this time, closing the gap.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. He lifted the ravens chin up and kissed him softly, trailing down towards his neck.

"Even if you didn't I'd still wait for you." He whispered against tingling moonlit skin.

"Mmmm, like an obedient dog?" the raven cooed out with a chuckle, quoting him from their argument earlier.

The blonde growled and lifted the cocky teen up, pinning him against the wall opposite the inward doors.

"Whatever the princess wants." Naruto responded with rasp in his voice. The thunder roared in light of the moment enticing their feelings of prolonged desire.

Sasuke plunged their eager hesitant lips together and drove his slender digits in the soaked spikey mess of blondeness. He pulled him closer beyond limits to deepen the kiss and taste what he'd been missing earlier.

The older teen then matched the intensity by working the younger male's shirt to expose the sensitive burning flesh beneath. Skilled tan fingers worked milky skin up to adorable pink nubs once he'd breached through the buttoned fabric. He broke the painful kiss to bite down on the raven's neck and grind against him, rubbing their strained erections together to elicit throaty moans and gasps.

The blonde soon groaned after getting tired of the rain in the way of seeing his heated raven clearly. He carried the teen back into the bedroom and over to the bed where they crashed down. The male pinned down pulled on a tuff of blond hair he'd managed to get a hold of and yanked downwards to entangle their tongues back in a frenzy to roam each other's cavern.

During the rough make out session Naruto trailed his hands down the younger boy's sides to his boxers and pulled them off expertly without the other noticing until the wind coming from outside iced his skin. He then kicked his own flip-flops off and tugged off his swim shorts before stopping the kiss to remove his hoodie.

Soon after it was hot tanned skin on cold flushed ivory. Both roamed the others body eagerly to take in the craftsmanship. The blonde returned a hand to the smaller boy's perked nip and pinched teasingly earning a squeak filled gasp from the one beneath him.

He lowered himself down to take the nub in his mouth by surprise. Licking and sucking long and hard while nibbling and moving over to give the other the same treatment.

"N-Naruto..." the raven moaned out breathlessly as he arched his back to the pleasure being received.

The blonde grinned at the plea behind his name and shuffled down even lower. He allowed his tongue to crease over Sasuke's stomach down to his twitching length that he took into his mouth without warning.

The younger boy clasped a hand over his panting mouth to hide his cries from the surreal feeling.

Naruto took note of this and stopped his motions with a pop and flick of his tongue over the other's leaking tip. He slid back up to ravens face and removed his hand from his mouth, forcing it above the teens head.

"It better stay there." he ordered huskily and went back down to cater to the boy's heat. He engulfed the throbbing member back into his mouth while gripping the younger teen's waist to hold him still.

Even though he was held put Sasuke still managed to buck his milky hips. He brought his other hand above his head to grip the pillow behind him.

Naruto only stopped his administrations when he saw his partner wasn't going to last another second.

"Any lube?" the blond asked hotly once he sat back up on his knees and wiped the pre-cum off the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke nodded towards the drawer with his mouth agape taking in large amounts of air from the moment earlier.

The older teen opened it and found the bottle of apple scented lubricant. He gave the raven a look of question, wondering why the hell it was scented more than why he had it.

Sasuke's face couldn't get any redder so he just looked down and spread his legs apart. He used it whenever he masturbated and the scented was just because it was on sale.

Naruto shook his head with a grin on his bruised lips. He poured some of the cold clear liquid onto his hand and sat it back on the nightstand. He lubed up his shaft with one hand while he lifted the boy's right leg with the other and hooked it over his shoulder. He placed his tip at the others entrance after he used a little of the remaining lube to stretch the raven out.

The smaller teen yelped and squirmed at the sudden notion. It was of course very uncomfortable during that moment but he got used to it when the sinful pleasure took over.

The blonde eased himself inside little by little feeling the sudden warmth take over his senses. He grabbed the boys other leg and forced it over as well.

"It's going to hurt so try to relax." The blond warned while he prepared himself to ram the younger lad upon losing patience.

Sasuke nodded and gripped onto the bed board, locking their foggy lust filled eyes together.

Naruto took a deep breath and drove his hips up against the smaller teen, sheathing himself inside the tight unprepared heat. He then faltered forward and bit down on his lip at the brief pain from the forced intrusion.

"F-Fuck!" Sasuke stuttered out through the extraordinary discomfort and pleasure that hit him all at once. Being one that got a kick out of pain it wasn't all that bad for him.

"I said relax!" He wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't loosen up a little so he moved his hands down to the raven's waist and started to adjust.

"Move first!" he shouted through gritted teeth at the blonde teen on top.

Naruto obeyed with a sly breathless chuckle and started to thrust in the boy slowly.

Sasuke groaned out helplessly and grabbed a fist full of drying sun blazing hair.

"Q-Quit it!" he mumbled out furiously and tugged on the locks.

"Or w-what?" the blond kept on pacing himself slowly in and out of the teen to draw out the tight feeling.

The raven caved and changed their positions in an instant to where he would take control of the teasing blonde's actions. He placed his hands on the older teen's chest to support himself as he adjusted to the new feeling and position.

Naruto winced and grinned up at the impatient male.

"S-Sasuke?"

"You're too damn slow!"

With that he lifted himself up and dropped back down on the hardening length making the older male beneath him moan out and grip onto his waist tighter. He repeated his movements over and over again, curving his body to blonde's sudden upwards thrusting.

The pleasure rising from within only intensified when they found the same rhythm. The riding teen on top leaned forward over the blonde to allow him to move more. He moved his hands to grip the headboard of the bed as he rode out the teen beneath. A mix of sweat, lust and sinful sounds filled the room along with the banging of the headboard against the wall.

Then suddenly the raven screamed out in bliss from his pressure point being struck out of nowhere.

Upon hearing his love react this way and tighten up around him Naruto immediately sat up a little to increase his movements. After mere minutes of abuse to his raven's sweet spot he received an outcry of his name from the bouncing teen above. At that moment it became damn near unbearable to hold it in anymore.

Sasuke let out a moan filled gasp from the overwhelming sensation when he coated their stomachs. Naruto rode out his own messy climax within the constricting heat he was still ramming up in a few more times.

Exhaustion settled in the active teens soon after the waves of ecstasy died down. They both collapsed onto the bed, easing off each other with the older male breathing the loudest.

"Bath?" the blond asked the other whom gave him an incredulous look of 'fuck no'. He laughed and turned to cuddle the grumpy satisfied teen.

Sasuke grunted at his boyfriend and briefly kissed him before saying, "I love you…but don't you ever do that again!" He nipped the blondes lip as a warning.

"OW! I thought you enjoyed it thou-…Ow! Okay, okay I won't! Love you more bastard..." He rubbed his assaulted lip and rolled his eyes.

With that they fell asleep in each other's messy love nest. Poor Itachi had come home at the wrong time and had to sit up during the whole thing, eyes wide in his bed.

"The fuck?!" he whispered loudly while starring up at the ceiling in horror.

~oOOo~

The next morning Itachi was up first due to the lack of sleep last night. He was cooking breakfast while still going through the shock, and wondered if he'd just had a bad dream. But when the blond himself came down shirtless all was revealed to be true.

"Aye, you must be Itachi right? When did you get in?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he hopped on the stool seat at the window counter to the kitchen.

"Early enough to hear the porno shoot featuring my brother…" Itachi mumbled with a glare to the boy before sliding him a rice bowl.

Naruto blushed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"NARUTO!" shouted the raven from upstairs since he was currently stuck in bed for well-known reasons.

"If you two fuck again, please let me know beforehand!" Itachi begged and took a plate up to his little brother.

Naruto snickered and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for taking that to him by the way. I think he'd probably beat me with it".

Oh the blonde will be beat with something later. For now he was in the clear till his boyfriend healed. When he did the punishment would commence for the rest of this lovely summer until their next in which case wouldn't go so well.


	6. Alternate: We Make up

**_Authors Note: (This is for the guest that took the time out to explain their dislike for the last chapter, and those others that might feel the same way. I for one liked the ending of Chapter 4. It has been re-written to make more sense but if you can still find fault with it that's cool lol. Just as long as you guys know I'm not forcing you to read it._**

**_ Hope you Enjoy ^_^ . It's half of Chapter 5 minus the ending.)_**

"Leave now!" the raven shouted as he shoved the guns barrel against the boy's chest.

"Shoot…. Me." He heaved out between intakes of air with the rain still pouring down hard.

"No! W-Why would I do that?" Sasuke took a step back from the teen with a sudden death wish.

"Because I've been…. an ass…. I was so scared of losing you when I'd just got you that I freaked out…..I said some things out of fear that I could never be good enough for you…. I know I'm not the brightest…. Just look at me, for god's sake I could have ringed the fucking doorbell but no. I'm here…. On your balcony in the pouring rain during a god damn thunderstorm."

Sasuke chortled to himself and shook his head still feeling ill-will towards the teen.

"I know I hurt you and believe me I didn't mean too!...I've been crazy about you since the first grade and that's never…..going to change. So you can go out of state if that's your dream…. I'll be here working in my dad's shop because that's my dream. It's something I've been wanting to do for years but with school in the way I could never give it my all…..Hell, I hated school Sasuke… It wasn't my strong point and I can't pretend that it is... I never planned on going to college but someone I love has." The blond rambled with deep breathes in between.

"So that means that even when you leave, even after you're gone for years, even if you meet someone else up there and even if you forget about me I'm still going to love you regardless…but I can't change everything that I am."

Sasuke's heart had been pounding the whole time the blond confessed. He put the gun on safety and tossed it to the side.

"Dobe I'm not asking you to change nor will I ever…I fell in love with you for you… I didn't mean to offend you either. You aren't dumb Naruto. Maybe a bit headstrong but not dumb. You think with your heart and that's the smartest thing anyone can do. I admire that you want to take on your father's work and I'm glad you shared it with me. " He gave a chuckle at the end while wiping away his own tears from his face.

Naruto smiled wearily and took a step forward.

"Thank-"

"Wait, you need to know that I turned down that college."

"Sasuke you don't hav-"

"No, I am. I want to stay here. Now that I have a reason to stay that is…. Sakura even helped me with transferring to your college. Besides I still have enough time to decide if your worth it or not." Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms with a quirk of his head to the older teen.

"I repeat anyway. You don't have to stay…. I can wait for you if you want to come back." He leaned in to kiss the teen gratefully but was met with the boys hand instead.

"Just one kiss?" Naruto mumbled against the hand.

"Nope, I'm still trying to forgive you, so for right now you are on probation. No kissing of the lips. " Sasuke patted the blonde's mouth to emphasize.

The older male smiled sheepishly and pushed the ravens hand aside before pulling him into the rain, hugging him tightly with a kiss to his forehead instead.

Sasuke shrieked and laughed against his soaked boyfriend. He endured the loving kiss attacks to his face until his loves soaked clothing started to dampen his own besides the rain.

"You're wet as hell!"

Naruto shrugged and continued to attack all parts the younger lad's neck since he wasn't allowed to kiss him on the lips.

"You need to go now!" the raven blushed and pushed the taller teen off.

"Alright, alright, but can I take the door this time?"

Sasuke nodded with a chuckle and pulled the blonde out of the rain and down stairs without an incident. At the door way he let him out with a smile that stayed till he got worried.

"I'll see you tomorrow though…right?" He asked hesitantly, thinking that maybe the guy was upset.

"Of course. You'll be seeing me all this summer remember?" Naruto responded with a kiss on the teens on the cheek then a fleeting one to his lips before running off the steps.

Sasuke swooned and cupped his mouth while watching his boyfriend leave. He quickly closed the door and ran up to his room to text the blond right away about that stolen kiss. His mood only picked up more when he got a reply back instantly.

Fate will allow them to enjoy this summer to their hearts content but not the next.


End file.
